Mischievous
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: It's April Fools at the Sun Garden and everyone pulls pranks and plays jokes on others, what happens after Gazel plays this unusual prank on Burn? The fun and jokes only get 'naughtier'. Warning: has sex and very bad language, don't read if can't handle.


**A/N: Hello Minna! So this is my 'April Fools' Day' fic! The title sucks, couldn't think of anythink else, (Ahaha, I know, it's late…April Fools is already done) It originally started from **_**Gouenji Zandera Aoi'**_**s request. I'm not really in the mood to write but, a request is a request…! :D Happy April Fool's minna! Enjoy the story or not… I don't own Inazuma Eleven, only its plot. I'm warning that this is an M fic, so you know what you can expect here.**

* * *

><p>Sounds of laughter and cackling filled the Sun Garden, as the orphans celebrated the very day Hitomiko allowed the children to play pranks on others (except for her) without getting grounded: 'April Fools' Day'.<p>

Nepper was pointing a finger at Heat and chortling:

"Bwahahaha! Serves you right!" seeing the white-haired boy's face filled with nothing but blue berry pie. Heat wiped it off and simply laughed at the prank pulled on him,

"Nice one Nepper! But don't think I'm not the only one going to be fooled here!" Heat snickered, the brunette lifted a brow wondering what the other teen said, he took a step back— he stepped on a banana peel and slipped on it, and with failing arms he accidentally fell on top of the poor Heat.

"Eek! Nepper! You're heavy! Heavy I tell you!" Heat tried to slip out of the brunette's weight, Nepper noticed the two of them were in an erotic position, blushing; he quickly got up and bowed at Heat,

"S-Sorry Heat-kun! I-I didn't mean to! I-I mean you were the one who put the banana peel there in the first place…" he apologized, scratching his cheek. Sudden silence entered their gaps, Nepper saw Heat leaned his back against the wall and his head lowered, 'Did I do something wrong?' Nepper thought,

"H-Heat, are y-you alright?" Nepper nervously asked. He leaned in forward to check whether he was really—

"HAHAHA! APRIL FOOLS, STUPID NEPPER!" yes, Heat had just tricked Nepper into his trap, quickly, he ran away hiding from the brunette that was surely infuriated already,

"Come here you little brat! I'm not done with you!" the brunette ran after the white-haired boy.

"That's 4 out 10 pranks I had today! I'm gonna beat ya!" Heat chuckled loudly, disappearing at Nepper's sight. The brunette only had 2 pranks he had set up today, putting a bug in Midorikawa's pants (which he got hit at the head by Hiroto), and second was the blue berry pie… he was thinking of other pranks to play on people so that he could win the bet Heat and him had agreed to. He looked up in the air 'Who else?' he thought, 'If it were Ulvida-san, I would have probably received a smack on the face...'. He walked around in circles, unintentionally hitting his former-captain.

"Burn! I'm sorry, I was wondering outta the blue and wasn't really watching where I was going!" Nepper bowed again, it was a rule in the Aliea Academy to respect your captain and other people who had much higher priorities than what you had. But even though the Aliea project was finished, Nepper still got a little used to following the rules in reluctance. With a grin on Burn's gorgeous face, he replied:

"That's okay Nepper, don't worry…it's April Fools, so enjoy! I won't be such a curmudgeon…" Burn pat Nepper's back several times, Nepper twitched at the feel when something itchy started to fill his back,

"BURN! What was that ?" his back started to itch a lot, he started scratching it repeatedly and started jumping, the brunette's eyes winced when he felt the itch going down his back then to his bum, "B-Burn!" he scratched his butt, jumping around in circles. Burn looked so normal at first, but his poker face didn't last long when his lips started to slowly curve to a mischievous smirk. He let out a long laugh,

"Hahahaha! You look like some monkey scratching its butt! Pffft!" Burn nearly fell on the floor because of all the cackling he did. He closely felt a tear come out of his right eye,

"Wh-What is it ?" Nepper's eyes widened when the itch started to increase, he quickly removed his shirt and threw it to the floor, rubbing his back against the rough yet soft texture of the red sofa in the living room they were in. Burn beamed and took out a sachet and pointed it playfully,

"Itching powder!" He let out another laugh; once again, another trick was played on Nepper. "Don't worry, the itch will go away in about 5 minutes…" the redhead grinned,

"FIVE MINUTES? But I'm gonna die scratching!" Nepper yelled at Burn, desperately wanting the itch to stop.

"Happy April Fools, Nepper!" Burn snickered.

* * *

><p>Burn was walking along the hallway, remembering what happened to Nepper just minutes ago, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. His head shot up when he heard someone speak:<p>

"A guy laughing all by his self is something unusual to see…" it was the snow-haired teen, Gazel, who had caught the chuckling redhead— off-guard of his presence.

"And so what? It's a normal thing to laugh; people who don't laugh die early!" Burn huffed, trying to find a way out of embarrassment, "And you Gazel, might be a victim…when was the last time I saw you laugh?" Burn stuck up a tongue at him. Then the duo's argument had been torn apart by the sudden yell of Rean:

"Minna-san! It's time to eat!" Burn and Gazel both looked at each other. The redhead smirked at the teal-eyed boy, dashing off to the dining room shouting at Gazel:

"Last one on the table's a loser!" Burn cheekily grinned, Gazel flinched, he didn't like being defeated. He followed the redhead, who came running off to the dining room,

"Oh no you don't!" Gazel sped up and darted past Burn, now Burn was the one behind their race.

"Oi! W-Wait up!" Burn tried to catch up with the snow-haired boy, the fact that Gazel was much slimmer, faster and was with greater dexterity, yeah, Gazel was faster. Gazel wouldn't make a fool out of himself, letting Burn call up his attention for the older teen to get past him.

**-o-o-o-**

The two reached the dining table at the same time, it ended up in a tie, Burn frowned at Gazel, he touched the table,

"Oh, did I mention that the first one to 'touch' the dining table wins?" Burn leered, aggravating Gazel.

"You cheater! You didn't say that!" Gazel pointed at his former-rival with a scowl on his face.

"I win!" Burn childishly circled the other teen making silly faces around him. Gazel heaving a 'hmph' at him and folding his arms stubbornly, he knew very well he was the winner…right? It was then when someone came running to the two,

"Help! Hide me!" it was the white-haired boy Heat. He scarily hid behind the ice boy with trembling feet and a sweaty stench coming out of him. Looks like he'd been running non-stop,

"Who are you hiding from, Heat?" Burn asked, raisng a brow.

"Ahaha, I played another prank on Nepper…and it didn't really…end up…w-well…" Heat's voice got softer and softer finishing his sentence.

"Heat, what did you do…?" Gazel frowned at the white-haired boy, but Heat just grinned.

"HEAT! COME BACK HERE~" it was the voice of the forward of Prominence, the sounds of the angered scampering feet coming from the stairs got louder and louder.

"I'm off! Please don't him I was here! Uwaaaah~!" the white-haired boy ran off to the backyard outside, and just when Nepper arrived at the dining room, he was all sweaty, he was panting endlessly, his head shot up when he saw the legs of the two master rank captains (formerly),

"Wh-Where…did h-he...go?" he questioned in between breaths, Burn and Gazel both shrugged, Nepper could feel that they were a bit pretentious. Nepper stood up straight and orbited Gazel, sceptical and suspicious about the two of them, the ice captain swore that Nepper had just sniffed his shoulder (apparently where Heat placed his hand on); Gazel shuddered as a sweat drop started rolling down his cheek.

"He was here…" Nepper glared at Gazel's shoulder,

"Uhh, Nepper, sniffing my shoulder and guessing that Heat was here just by smelling it…is just so plain creepy…" Gazel took a step back, then realizing that he'd just blown their cover, Gazel slapped his mouth shut.

"Great…" Burn rolled his eyes. "Okay we surrender; he went to the backyard…"

"Burn!" Gazel glared at the fire captain,

"What? You were the one who revealed it!"

"Well, you could have at least...you know," Gazel scratched his head looking for the exact words to finish his sentence, "I didn't exactly blow our cover entirely! It was a partial blow…and you were the one who made it worse." Gazel finished. Unaware of the fact that Nepper was still within earshot.

"O-okay…" Nepper grinned, "I guess I be going now!" he dashed off to the backyard. Gazel however, still didn't take his glare off the redhead, 'Why is he only blaming me? He should probably blame his stupid self!' Gazel thought. He wanted to darn hit the redhead (for that little argument), his teal-eyes circled around the dining room and saw something that could really do some payback to Burn…the snow-haired teen smirked.

"Hey, wait a minute…it's lunch time isn't it?" Burn looked at the table and there wasn't any food nor beverages, just a plain table with nothing on it, "Damn I'm starving, where's all the food?" Burn wondered. Abruptly, two girls jumped out of the mini-kitchen and startled the two boys,

"April Fool's, idiots!" before they knew it, they were pulled into a prank they were unmindful of. It was Clara and Rean, they planted their hands on their hips, glaring at the two former-captains and giggling at the ones they've fooled. Burn and Gazel looked confused at first,

"W-what…?" Gazel asked,

"Who would have dinner at 5 noon!" Rean laughed, followed by Clara, "Well Clara-san, that's 7 pranks we've pulled up today!" Rean clapped her hands, the blue-haired girl simply smiled and the pair both left.

Burn was feeling bored today, not much exciting things happening around, everything was normal…the pranks, though how naughty they were set up, weren't that interesting or something you could really laugh about all day long. Burn moved a chair and sighed, he sat on it. His eyes widened when he heard a farting sound coming from his bottom. Yep, he sat on a baloney. Burn quickly got up and looked at his seat. 'Who would do this?' Burn wondered, lately realizing that he and Gazel were the only people within the room. 'Gazel was the one who set it there!'. His head shot at Gazel, glaring at him.

"Gazel!" he blushed red, it wasn't funny having you tricked that you farted.

"Serves you right!" Gazel cackled and fell on the floor, nearly losing breath, seeing Burn almost literally sound like he farted was so hilarious to him.

"H-hey! That's not funny!" Burn growled, but Gazel still continued to laugh.

"It is to me!" Gazel answered back, hitting the floor with his fist repeatedly and holding on his aching tummy from all the gags. Burn huffed, unimpressed by the joke and walked over Gazel's body, leaving him laughing like a total idiot on the floor. He went upstairs, planning to take a hot, warm bath.

* * *

><p>Burn took his red towel in his room; he entered the bathroom and left his towel hanging on the door (front face of the door). He closed it and walked over to the faucets and turned the one that indicated 'warm'. While waiting for the water to fill the tub, he removed his worn clothes putting them aside. He washed his face and splashed on some warm soap, when the tub was full. He turned off the faucet and brushed his fingers across the surface,<p>

"Warmmmm..." he mumbled, he loved the heat so much, even though it was the beginning of his favourite season, Summer. Suddenly, he heard someone giggle softly, subsequently hearing a soft bang on the bathrooms door. Curiously, he walked over to the door and checked whoever or whatever that racket was, he held the front part of the door,

"My towel…" Burn's eyes broadened in shock. He touched the door another time and couldn't believe that someone had just stolen his towel.

"Shit! I can't go out like this!" Burn looked at the mirror, naked. 'What if someone wants to use this bathroom? How the hell do I get out of here! I can't ask for help, it would only make me more embarrassed!' Burn's thoughts had mixed up, what to do in a time like this…and most of all, who took Burn's towel? Slowly, he opened his door and peeked through it, he saw a snowy-haired boy and on his hands was his red towel.

"Gazel!" he yelled "Give that back!" he scowled at the ice boy. Gazel snickered and put his finger on his lips,

"Should I? Uhm…no…" he grinned, he played with Burn's towel, waving it in the air.

"Give it to me!" Burn retorted.

"You get it!" Gazel teased, placing the towel over his shoulders, using it as a cape, he looked like a superhero. Burn gulped, he looked at the distance between him and Gazel, 'So...far…' he thought, even though it was just a few feet away from his former-rival,

"B-but what if someone sees me ?" Burn worry-eyed, but the snow-haired teen simply grinned and didn't answer his question. Burn pouted, glowering at Gazel through the door, "I swear if I get out of here I'll kick the shit outta you!" Burn snapped. The red-haired teen looked to his right and left, looking if there were any people watching, currently…none. He quickly opened the door and chased Gazel.

"Gazel! Give it back!" Burn shouted, the teal-eyed teen was surprised to see Burn bold enough to show off his uncensored body, he didn't expect Burn to actually chase him while he was nude, but he was a boy, and Burn was a boy…so this is just being manly, Burn and Gazel both had the same thoughts. Gazel snapped out of his gaze and ran to who knows what room. When Burn followed Gazel, he noticed that the younger teen was headed to his room, 'How dare he!' he frowned.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa was happily skipping up the stairs, because he and Hiroto fooled Nepper together, they were both laughing and the hasty event when they started holding hands was when the green-haired teen reddened and Hiroto noticed it, complimenting about how cue he was wearing that shade of blushing.<p>

"Gazel! Give it back! You mischievous brat!" he heard, curiously looking through the stairs bars...

'A naked Burn, A naked Burn, A naked Burn…' Midorikawa's head went dizzy and felt his nose bleed a little. The green-haired boy nearly lost balanced on the stairs, luckily, Hiroto caught him in his arms,

"Midorikawa! Midorikawa! Are you alright?" Hiroto worried about the younger teen,

"I saw…I saw…" Midorikawa sounded drunk and unconscious.

"What did you see?" Hiroto asked,

"O-oh! I-It's nothing!" Midorikawa changed the subject. He didn't want Burn to get angry at him for telling the vermillion-haired teen what he just saw.

* * *

><p>Gazel got inside Burn's room, 'Idiot! Why here? Now I'm trapped.' Gazel looked for a way out, two choices, it was between the window and the door where Burn was already in.<p>

Burn sighted the ice boy and smirked fiendishly, "Like I told you Gazel…I'll kick the shit outta you…" Burn glared daggers at the weak-looking Gazel. The redhead touched his door and locked it. It made Gazel even more terrified. "There's no way out now…" Burn chuckled softly like a maniac. He ran towards the snow-haired boy and it made Gazel's teal-eyes amplify in shock, the fact that Burn looked and sounded so revengeful right now, how could he possibly not freak out? Gazel felt that Burn wanted hit him a lot, he quickly ran to the redhead's bed to jump over it, but then someone had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the one pulling, like a black hole sucking up everything. To be honest, it really hurt. Gazel tried his best to struggle but he just couldn't get loose, Burn was too strong.

"Burn, here! Take it! Take the towel!" Gazel nearly screeched because he was being pulled too painfully. Gazel threw it on Burn's face and fell on the fire-captains bed because of losing balance. Burn didn't mind about the towel, it didn't give him importance anymore, he threw it on the floor, Burn hit Gazel at the cheek,

"Ow! B-Burn! I surrender! Stop! Stop!" Gazel wasn't in the mood to fight. But the fact that he'd just received a smack on the face by Burn, didn't change. While Gazel was struggling hard to get of Burn's weight on him, he was reckless of where he was placing he hands, also the duo forgetting the fact that one of them was naked, Gazel had gripped on something that was hard yet soft, his abs?— wrong. The snow-haired boy blushed hard when he found out what he was actually holding on to.

"Gazel! Wh-What are you…" Burn ripped Gazel's hand off his member, feeling the warm feeling on his cheeks increase.

"Burn! I-I was…because…it was…you were-you were too heavy a-and I could-couldn't really see where my hands w-were placed!" Gazel leaned his back against the beds headboard, stuttering as he explained. Burn understood what Gazel meant by his point, so he didn't have to act rebellious towards him because he knew Gazel didn't do it intentionally. Then, remembering the fact that he was naked, his blush deepened even more, Gazel stared at his member like it was some meal to him. Burn saw how Gazel's eyes concentrated on his shaft; he covered his private part and yelled at Gazel:

"Oi, stop staring at my dick…" Burn frowned at the snow-haired boy. It made Gazel avert his eyes and turn red,

"S-Sorry…it's j-just that…" Gazel paused, wishing he hadn't said that at all.

"It's just what?" Burn repeated his phrase. Gazel didn't want to answer to that question. "Oi, oi, tell me…" Burn solicited, with a light blush on his face. Gazel gulped down the bile that went up his throat,

"It's erect…" Gazel finished. Instantly, Burn flushed crimson red at the comment Gazel just told him, he wished that he didn't hear it, but it was his fault for begging the other to teen to tell him the truth. "Burn…" Gazel called out his name, the redhead looked at the other teen,

"What?" he responded.

"Do I…turn you on?" Gazel hid his face behind the pillow he was holding, Gazel remembered their 'Health' lesson last year, the teacher discussed about puberty and came to the topic where he said this:

'_Boys usually get erect when they see someone they like, adore or turns them on and when in fright.'_

"W-what?" Burn making sure he heard it right,

"N-nothing!" Gazel pressed his face against the pillow, trying to hide the blush he felt on his cheeks. Actually, Burn heard what Gazel said, he just didn't want to embarrass himself or Gazel.

"Kinda…" Burn said, the teal-eyed teen promptly looked at him in disbelief, thinking that the Burn didn't hear it right, he was wrong. He saw Burn smiling a bit to himself, "Gazel," Burn looked to his side, "I've always wanted to tell you this…" Burn paused, thinking if he should really tell Gazel. He wanted to tell Gazel that he kind of found him attractive, though he was a boy… 'Gazel's, hot, slim and all sexy… I should admit. I find him a little attractive…attractive…really attractive— okay, I admit it. I'm in love with Gazel, but should I really tell him these feelings? What if he…rejects me? Or hates me forever…? Wait a minute, we _do_ hate each other~'

"Burn…" Gazel interrupted the redhead's thoughts, "I like you…" the snow-haired teen smiled, "…a lot, actually." He finished, feeling another blush dominate his cheeks. Burn couldn't believe what Gazel had just confessed to him, but the irony was Burn was supposed to tell his feelings first, but the ice teen had just overtook him. Gazel, also liked him back…?

"Me too…" Burn concluded that he should admit his feelings right now, what's not a good time to confess when that certain someone told you their feelings as well? Gazel's eyes enlarged,

"R-Really?" Gazel grew confused, he thought Burn would just laugh it off like it was some joke, "Wait, you're fooling me, right?" Gazel assured, he was much more stunned when he saw Burn shake his head from side to side, meaning it wasn't some joke…this was real.

"Gazel… I love you." Burn leaned in closer to the snow-haired boy, Gazel felt like he was in the verge of crying because of happiness, his eyes started to turn all watery. The ice boy nudged his head on the redhead's chest, hugging the older teen.

"I thought you really hated me… I thought my feelings were all rubbish… I thought my love for you was hope—"before Gazel could finish his words, Burn had just brought his lips to his, clashing themselves into a kiss. Gazel's eyes augmented in surprise, he wasn't expecting things to go like this. Then, Burn pulled away,

"—ful…" referring to unfinished sentence a while ago, completing it to the word 'hopeful'…'Our love will be hopeful, Gazel…' Burn's eyes sympathetically stared into his.

"Gazel," Burn called, "C-Can we…" Burn blushed a bit, "…have sex? T-Together?"

**. . .**

"Pervert! Not that fast!" Gazel snapped, flushing redder.

"B-but…" Burn pouted, he had the puppy eyes on,

"NO!" Gazel glared, "I am not doing it with you!" Gazel stood up from Burn's bed but someone had pulled him back,

"You don't have to do it…I can do it for you…" Burn winked.

Gazel yelped when Burn suddenly pushed his wrists to either side of his head,

"Burn! What do you think you're doing?" Gazel shouted at the redhead, Burn slowly caressed Gazel's thighs, "Burn, please…I can't do this. I'm n-not ready…" Gazel shook his head,

"You're saying you aren't ready, well…what's this?" Burn pushed his knee against Gazel's erect member. Gazel let out another yelp, Burn smirked at the view, seeing Gazel blushing pink and look all drenched.

"I-It's nothing!" Gazel kicked his legs, Burn avoided Gazel's legs that were almost hitting him, he grabbed hold of Gazel's right leg and licked his inner thigh.

"Nothing?" Burn dug his fingers in Gazel's shirt, pressing his nipple hard before pulling his shirt up. "Then what do you call this…?" Burn playfully ran his index finger over his nipple several times, rubbing it and twisting it gently, "Your nipple's all hard and pointy…" Burn smirked at Gazel once more.

"B-Burn! Stop that!" Gazel blushed madly, hitting Burn in the head,

"Ow! What I do ?" Burn sulked, pouting cutely, thinking he bit his tongue when the ice teen hit him.

"You licked my leg and my touched my nipples, pervert!" Gazel shot back, Burn simpered and took Gazel's chin and leaned over to kiss him on the lips again,

"I'm happy to be one…" he whispered in his ear, sending chills down Gazel's spine. Burn gently blew the ice boys neck and he exhaled his hot breath against Gazel's cold skin, melting him completely, the ice teen moaned, "Mmm…it's nice to hear that Gazel…" Burn seductively hissed in Gazel's ear. He slowly flicked his tongue and started licking Gazel's neck, up and down, round and round, and even spelled 'Gazel' with his tongue on it. Burn bit Gazel's neck, but it didn't bring the mesmerized Gazel pain, it actually brought him more of pleasure… it made the snow-haired teen blush and fall in love with the fire-captain more.

"Mnn, Burn…Burn…" Gazel cuddled him tightly, pressing his lips on the redhead who started it all, their tongues circled against each other and took turns to enter each other's canals, Burn paused for a second to inhale the air he needed, but didn't continue for some time,

"Wh-Why did you stop…?" the innocent looking ice teen asked,

"Sorry…you just got adorable…" Burn's eyes softened, playing with Gazel's hair locks, then pushed himself to another kiss again, but they didn't stop there…

**-o-o-o-**

"Nyooo~! Burn-kun! Burn-kun! Faster! Faster!" Gazel cried in ecstasy, crossing his legs behind Burn's bare back, (Gazel still had his shirt on, but it's pulled up showing his chest) and fastening his arms around his lover's sweating neck,

"Hmph…I thought I heard you say earlier that you aren't going to do this with me…" Burn teased and stopped banging the snow-haired teen,

"No! No! Please don't stop! P-Put it back in! Fuck me harder!" Gazel begged holding Burn's wet member and placing it on his entrance,

"Aww, naughty, naughty Gazel wants Burn's cock in and out of him. Would a mischievous bitch like you deserve such fuck?" Burn teased in a seductive voice,

"Yes…I'm a bitch who deserves it!" Gazel couldn't help but hide his face with his arm covering it; ashamed of what he said, but dirty-talk is what turns him on. A blush spread evenly on the ice boy's face made him look much…beautiful. Burn couldn't help but grant the younger teens wish to be violated (in a good way). Though Gazel hated the heat, and apparently their bodies all sweaty and hot, Gazel enjoyed the pleasing sensation coming in and out of him, hitting straight his prostrate constantly, biting his nipples and his neck mercilessly—talk about pleasure, heaven!

"If you scream too loud, I would have to stop…" Burn teased Gazel more, smirking at the ice teen.

"I'll keep quiet…I'll keep quiet…Please, just, just…finish me off already!" Gazel whined, begging Burn to release all his hot fluids in him.

"As you wish…"

* * *

><p>When Burn and Gazel were both finished with their 'activity', they both kissed each other passionately, sharing a lip lock together and rested like that for minutes, cuddling each other lovingly.<p>

"My…legs…hurt…" Gazel panted, moments ago, while they were doing their activity, when Gazel had reached his climax, his legs started to cramp up and couldn't help but scream… almost like a girl (when his seiyu _is_ a girl's voice),

"Mine too…" Burn brushed his bangs off his partners forehead, seeing a clearer view of the ice teen, "Gazel…you're beautiful," Burn buried his head on Gazel's chest. Two bright red spots appeared on both sides of Gazel's cheeks and replied,

"I love you, Burn…" he smiled, wishing it would stay like this forever,

"I love you more, Fuusuke…" Burn stressed his tone of voice at the name 'Fuusuke', when was the last time Burn called him that?

* * *

><p>When the two got dressed and cleaned up, they heard shaking and ruffling sounds of leaves on one of the trees near Burn's terrace, Burn and Gazel exchanged glances,<p>

"W-what was that…?" Gazel asked Burn, holding his hand, Burn and Gazel walked up to the tree next to Burn's terrace—

"APRIL FOOLS! SEX DUDES!" It was Heat and Nepper sitting on one branch of the tree together, they had the camera and a recorder on their hands,

The duo blushed and dreadful shade of red. People were actually watching them while they had intercourse, plus, they even recorded and videotaped the scenes…!

"HEAT! NEPPER! GIVE ME THAT RECORDER AND CAMERA! DELETE IT! DELETE IT!" both yelled in unison,

"_My legs hurt_!" Heat mimicked Gazel's voice,

"_I love you Burn_!" Nepper grabbed Heat's hand and looked at him with sympathy,

"_I love you more Fuusuke_!" the two cuddled each other before laughing at both of them. Then, the tree branch started to creak,

"Uhh-ohh…" Heat and Nepper looked at each other, seems like they were both too heavy for the tree's single branch to carry. And before they knew it, the two best-of-friends fell down the tree— along with the branch.

"Ouch!" both cried,

"Aww, the camera and recorder broke!" Heat shouted,

"Yesss!" hearing that the camera and recorder broke, the couples grinned down at them, Burn yelled:

"Serves you two right! April Fools jerks!" Burn stuck up a tongue at the two and, brought Gazel's waist closer to his, making the snow-haired teen blush.

"Burn, but they could still tell the other people we had...you know…" Gazel whispered at the red-haired boy,

"Don't worry Gazel," Burn pinched his nose, "they don't have proof…" Burn cheekily grinned at Gazel, pulling him into another kiss, both closing their eyes.

"Hey, you two know we could hear you from here…!" Heat shouted,

"And can see you both kissing!" Nepper growled, it made Gazel twitch and his eyes flew open; he was too shy to let people know that he was being kissed,

"Mnn!" Gazel warned Burn, but nothing happened, it only made Burn pull him closer and deepen the kiss, Gazel swore he felt Burn smirking while he kissed him.

"Could you two at least…help us out here rather than doing your lovey-dovey in front of us!" Heat grumbled,

"Holy Shit! I think I broke my ankle!" Nepper cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, outta ideas guys, If you've noticed, the story's kinda rushed…please click the review button so that <strong>_**Gouenji Zandera Aoi **_**could see the outcome of her request… :D I'm sorry for my imperfections and errors if there were any…**


End file.
